


The Adventures of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

by BastardFrog27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardFrog27/pseuds/BastardFrog27
Summary: A short vignette series following the Marauders during their 5th year at Hogwarts+++++Part 1: James and Sirius sneak around to find out what Snape is up to.Part 2: Sirius and Remus spend the Christmas Holidays together.Part 3: Remus and James find themselves in trouble after some start of term mischief. (WIP)Part 4: Peter finds himself all alone after a row with the others. (WIP)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. The Adventures of Padfoot and Prongs

**Author's Note:**

> Woah it took me so long to work on this, enjoy <3

James soared around the Quidditch stadium lazily, practice had just ended and he was doing some quick laps while Sirius watched from the stands. He did some barrel rolls and tricks before landing hard on the ground. James' untidy black hair was even more untidy from flying around trying to catch the snitch.

“That was some wicked flying!” Sirius yelled, as James touched the ground. Sirius had been cheering him on from the stands and jealously wishing he had made the team. He had tried out 4 years in a row but never once got a spot.

“Thanks.” James responded coolly, though he was obviously thrilled his best friend had thought his flying was good. James and Sirius were like brothers, inseparable and constantly in trouble. And today was no different. Potter shouldered his broom and sauntered off with Sirius, looking proud after a good practice.

“So Prongs'' Sirius said, lowering his voice as they walked past a group of Hufflepuffs lounging near the lake, “did you hear about Snivellus?” James wrinkled his nose at the mention of Snape, like he had just smelled something bad. Potter and Sirius hated Snape since the day they first met on the Hogwarts express, and Snape hated them back just as much.

“No, what about him?” Potter sneered. He ruffled his hair up a bit as they strode into the entrance hall. They passed a group of girls and James made sure to grab their attention, Sirius mostly ignored them.

“I saw him on our map last night, trying to sneak into the potion master’s office.” Black said, as they climbed the stairs. “And just this morning he was near the forbidden forest. He’s up to something.” James loved tormenting Snape, he was constantly annoyed by Severus poking his nose into everything they did. The fact that Snape had tried to get into the potion master’s office was intriguing to Potter, what was he up to?

“What do you think he was trying to get?” James asked as they continued to Gryffindor tower. They passed many paintings and portraits, all of which were moving and watching them make their way up. It was a nice day outside so there were hardly any students wandering the halls, the usually bustling corridors were quiet and the enchanting smells of spring were wafting in through the open windows. James would’ve loved to be spread out on the grass with some ice cold pumpkin juice and his friends, but he had tons of homework to get through. Transfiguration may have been his best subject, but that didn’t stop McGonagall from piling homework onto him. Sirius wished he could be relaxing in the common room with the other Marauders but he, too, had too much homework piling up. 

“I don’t know, but whatever it is, I want to find out. Snivellus is up to something.” Sirius said with a bit of poison dripping in his voice. He dug his hands in his robe pockets and they kept walking. James and Sirius made it up to the portrait of the fat lady.

“Lollygag.” Sirius said absentmindedly, the painting swung open at the password and they walked through the portrait hole and into the common room. Hardly anyone was there either. A couple of first years were sitting by the fireplace playing gobstones, Remus Lupin - James’ and Sirius’ other best friend and one of the Marauders - was lounging in a plush chair reading a book, his legs hanging over the arm of the chair. Another friend and Marauder, Peter Pettigrew, was nowhere to be seen. 

“Let’s follow Snivellus tonight.” Sirius whispered, dropping his voice so no one would hear

“I’ll bring the map and my cloak to dinner.” James said in a whisper as they took a seat near an open window. Remus had looked up at them when they had entered the common room but reburied his nose in his book. “If Snivellus is trying to sneak into Slughorn’s office in the middle of the night…” he trailed off, staring out the window and at the grounds below. Someone was down near the forbidden forest, he squinted hard but couldn’t see their face. All Potter was able to make out was a greasy curtain of hair and billowing black robes. Snivellus. He didn’t have time to tell Black before Severus turned and stalked away. James sneered and turned back to Black who was absentmindedly watching Remus read. Potter kicked Black on the leg and snapped his attention back on James. 

“What was that for!” Sirius blurted, rubbing his shin. James just rolled his eyes.

“We need a plan for how to sneak out after dinner, we can’t just disappear under the cloak in the middle of dessert.” The cloak hardly fit them anymore anyways. Not since their third year at Hogwarts could James and Sirius comfortably fit under the invisibility cloak that Potter had inherited from his father - and not since their second year could all the Marauders fit under it. The invisibility cloak had been crucial to their trouble making and adventures in and outside of the castle - now in their fifth year it hardly fit two of them without having to crouch down so their feet didn’t show.

“We can leave dinner early and hide in the entrance hall until Snape leaves. We’ve snuck around the castle more times than I can count. Getting into Slughorn’s office with Snivellus can’t be that hard.” Sirius was right, James was sure they could do it without much difficulty. If  _ Snape _ could almost get into the potion master’s office, they could without problem. James’ confidence rose a bit and his smug demeanor came back. He wanted to catch Snape in the act, get him back for poking his nose into Marauders’ mischief. Sirius and James decided to try to get some of their work done. James had an essay for defense against the dark arts about the magical theory of patronuses, he also needed to work on his shield spells - the professor had hinted at them being on the O.W.L. Sirius was pouring over a dreadfully long and horribly dull essay assigned by Slughorn about the draught of living death, and it was not going well.

Potions was by far Sirius’s worst subject, if Slughorn was a meaner teacher, he would never have made it past second year. Sirius highly doubted he would get a potions O.W.L. James was sure he could pull a potions O.W.L, but his charms were lackluster at best.    
  
“Hey Moony, can I copy your living death essay? It’s due tomorrow.” Sirius called to Remus, who was still reading. Remus looked up and just raised an eyebrow.

“Should’ve done it when it was assigned.” Remus said before lowering his gaze back to his book.

  
“You’re no fun.” Sirius sighed, and leaned his chair back on its hind legs before turning back to his essay. Dinner came around soon enough. James crept upstairs to their dorms to put his books away. He carefully pulled out the folded invisibility cloak from his trunk. He also grabbed the Marauder’s Map from Sirius’s school bag and tucked them into his robes. He went back to the common room. James, Sirius, and Remus headed down to the great hall together.

“I’m starved,” Remus spoke from James’ other side “I spent all morning doing homework, and I still have detention with McGonagall after dinner.” Remus certainly sounded tired. He was definitely the one who would get the most O.W.Ls. They sat down at the far end of the great hall, where Gryffindor table was. Pettigrew was already there, his beady eyes darting around the students nervously. Peter was always nervous. Remus took the seat across from Peter and James sat next to Remus. Sirius took the empty seat next to Pettigrew, so he could keep a watch on Severus. He eyed the Slytherin table cautiously, before picking out the back of Snape’s greasy head.

James was already helping himself, shoveling shepherds pie onto his plate. Sirius kept his eyes hatefully locked on Severus, as if he was going to turn around and attack them at any moment. He finally tore his eyes away and started serving himself, knowing that he was going to have to leave dinner early so he might as well eat now. Remus and James were talking animatedly about quidditch maneuvers and how Grffyindor was bound to get the inter-house quidditch cup this year - they just had to crush Slytherin in one last match. Peter’s black beady eyes were still staring anxiously around the hall.

“Look if Fawcett wants to play dirty he can, but we still kicked Hufflepuff’s ass in the last match.” James voiced. “He nearly knocked me off my broom trying to hit that damn bludger. The snitch was right there too!” Peter was nervously nodding in agreement as James complained.

“As long as you guys beat Slytherin in the next match it won’t matter that you lost to Ravenclaw” Remus piped up. Sirius started to say something rude about Ravenclaw’s quidditch captain but was interrupted by Remus, who stood up and checked his watch.

“I have detention with McGonagall, I’ll see you guys back at the common room.” He sighed before slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving the hall. Remus had purposefully done a switching spell on Snape during their last Transfiguration lesson, successfully putting Severus’ nose on one of the pigeons they were attempting to turn into feather dusters . Remus, Sirius, and James got a good laugh from that but Professor McGonagall didn’t appreciate the joke. She set Snape right before putting Remus in detention for a week and docking 10 points from Gryffindor. Sirius felt a smile creep across his face thinking about it, it was probably the funniest thing to happen all week, even if it meant points from Gryffindor. Severus had been especially bitter towards the Marauders after that. 

Sirius had gotten distracted and barely noticed that Snape was standing up and was getting ready to leave the hall. He gave James a quick kick and James threw an annoyed look at him. 

“Behind you, Prongs.” Sirius gestured to the Slytherin table and James peered behind him, realizing that Snape was leaving the great hall. They uttered quick goodbyes to Peter and the Gryffindor girl James had been talking to and quietly rushed after Snape. James and Sirius carefully pushed the doors open as Snape’s robes whipped around a corridor.

“Quick, take the cloak out.” Sirius said as James rushed to pull the invisibility cloak out from his robes. They looked around the hall to make sure it was deserted. James threw it over their heads and they both crouched down so that no one could see their feet. James pulled out the empty Marauders map and touched his wand to it.

“I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good.” He whispered, the empty map suddenly bloomed with black ink, many many dots with names over them spread across the map. They could see Remus in McGonagall's office and Dumbledore pacing his own. Severus’ own dot was rushing down the corridor ahead of them, heading to the dungeons. They swiftly followed after him down the dark and empty corridors. Slughorn was still in the dinner hall, this was the perfect time for Snape to sneak into his office. They tried their hardest to be quiet as they followed Snape’s black dot, but he was much farther than them. At last, Severus stopped in front of Slughorn's office. James and Sirius were able to catch up until they were practically right behind him. He was standing in front of the door of Slughorn’s office, half hidden in the shadows. Snape was clearly trying to act calm, but his dark eyes were sweeping up and down the dungeon corridors. He looked slightly hesitant. James held his breath, wishing his heart would beat a little quieter. 

Sirius looked down at the map, dinner seemed to just be getting out. Hearing the thundering footsteps of Slytherins returning to their common room, Severus whispered ‘alohomora’ and quietly opened the office door before disappearing inside. Sirius and James soundlessly followed him in. The door clicked shut behind James. They both stood there, their breath caught in their throats. They heard Severus’s shallow voice hiss ‘lumos’, lighting the dark office up. The scraping of drawers being opened told them that Snape was looking for something. He seemed to have found it, because he pocketed something and closed the drawer. Severus nearly knocked into Sirius as he headed to Slughorn’s personal ingredients storage. James checked the map, hoping Snape wouldn’t hear the rustling of paper. Slughorn was leaving the feast.

Sirius had been looking at the map too, Snape would be caught if he didn’t leave. James couldn’t be arsed to care however, he made to move closer to Severus, but the cloak got caught under his feet. James fell forward hard and heard a splintering crack. The cloak had fallen off him and Sirius was crouched there next to James bewildered. The map had fallen under James’ chest and the cloak was sitting in a shimmering, silver heap below him. Snape froze as soon as he had heard James hit the ground and the crack that James was sure had been his nose breaking. Snape stared at the panicking Sirius Black and the profusely bleeding James Potter. James sat up and quickly touched his wand to the map. He didn’t want Snape to see what it was.

“Mischief managed.” He said quietly, blood dripping fast from his nose and onto his robes. Severus’ face was contorted in rage and fear, his eyes darted to the door and he stuffed his pockets with what he was after. He tried to sprint to the entrance, but Sirius grabbed his robes from where he was sitting next to James - trying to quell the bleeding.

“OH NO YOU DON’T!” Snape fell to the ground hard, landing on his side with a hard thud. James heard the shattering of glass, for whatever Snape had stolen, had fallen out of his pockets and to the ground, breaking and scattering from their jars. Sirius could see the pure anger in Severus’ face, he looked as if he could kill them. Snape was shaking with anger, he pulled his wand out and pointed it at Sirius who was holding tight to his robes so he couldn’t get away.

“Let go of me.” He didn’t yell it but his voice was seething with poison. His wand still pointed directly at Sirius, James - holding one hand to his nose - pointed his wand back at Snape.

“Make one wrong move, Snivellus.” James hissed threateningly.

“ _ SECTUMSEMPRA _ !”

“ _ EXPELLIARMUS _ !” James and Sirius had yelled the same spell just as Snape aimed his own at Sirius. Severus’ wand went flying from his hand and into a high arch, landing with a dull rattle on the office floor. Snape’s spell hit Sirius across the shoulder and Sirius let out a loud shout of pain, he dropped his wand and covered his shoulder with his hand. Snape wrenched his foot from Sirius’ grasp with a small kick to his head, a deep gash had appeared on Black’s robes, dark blood blooming onto the fabric. Severus grabbed his wand from across the room and tried to scramble onto his feet. All thought of Slughorn had disappeared from their mind until his office door creaked open.

“Well Poppy, my dear, that’s a complicated potion - my goodness what's going on in here!” Light poured into the dim office, James could see the massive silhouette of Slughorn standing in the doorway. It was quite a sight to behold. Snape looked angry and frightened, shaking from head to toe, his wand clutched in his hand pointed straight at James - his greasy black hair askew from their fight. Sirius was yelping and writhing with pain, his robes cut and covered in shiny blood. James’ nose was broken and his glasses had been cracked, dried blood down his front, he had managed to stuff the map and silver cloak in his pocket, so they were out of sight. Madame Pomfrey, who had been discussing something with Slughorn, looked shocked to say the least.

“Madame Pomfrey, take Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Snape to the hospital wing. I need to find Minerva.” Slughorn kept his jolly demeanor but he never looked more disappointed, especially because Snape was his second best student. Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, muttered something under her breath about rambunctious teens and tutted as James helped Sirius up. He slung Sirius’ uninjured arm over his shoulders and hauled him to his feet. Madame Pomfrey swiftly led the way to the hospital, muttering under her breath the entire way there. Snape looked like the first person to say a word to him would be murdered on sight.

Madame Pomfrey sat them all down on separate hospital beds and immediately started to clean them up, tutting the entire time. It didn’t take long for Pomfrey to fix James’ nose, though it was a little crooked afterward. She then started on Sirius, who was in much worse condition. She put a purple, foul smelling liquid on his arm. It stung badly and little wisps of smoke were rising from Sirius’s shoulder. He had a particularly hard time staying still with all the pain.

“It takes some dark magic to create a wound like this.” She eyed Snape bitterly, but was able to heal Sirius with a little work.

“Nasty scar that one will be.” She said, clearly displeased with that state of her patients. When Sirius had, at last, stopped bleeding and whimpering, she turned on Snape. He had suffered no injuries except a nasty bruise on his right arm but Pomfrey insisted on keeping him there. It was a dreadful 5 minutes of silence before McGonagall came bursting into the hospital wing. Her lips were pressed so thin that James was surprised to find that she even had a mouth. McGonagall was dreadfully strict and she would not be kind on her punishments to Sirius and James.

“Mr. Snape I would like to talk to you out in the hall.” McGonagall snapped in his general direction. Severus got up looking full of dread. It was a good 10 minutes before they returned. Snape wore an expression of smugness that James disliked greatly.

“Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter...You must have broken ten school rules doing what you did and have embarrassed your entire house. 50 points each from Grffyindor and 2 weeks of detention. You’re lucky I’m not expelling you. Sneaking into a teachers office and stealing from their personal cupboard! If Snape hadn’t caught you... ” She was practically yelling and beside herself with fury. She turned on Snape. “Horace will deal with your punishment but as it stands 50 points from Slytherin, you were still breaking school rules.” James and Sirius groaned, even if they won the quidditch cup there was no way Gryffindor would get the house cup. The hospital wing doors burst open once again and in came Slughorn, Dumbledore beside him.

“Do you mind if I talk to Severus alone, Horace?” Dumbledore looked displeased with what the three had done, but he didn’t say more than that. McGonagall dismissed James and Sirius and left Slughorn and Dumbledore to deal with Snape. McGonagall led them up to Gryffindor tower, her lips still pressed into a thin line.

“Dear me…” The fat lady whispered, as McGonagall barked the password at her. She swung open and James and Sirius clambered through the portrait hole.

“I will see both of you at 8:00 o’clock every night for the next two weeks. And before you ask, Potter, no more quidditch until your detention is done.” She snapped before turning around angrily and slamming the painting shut again. The common room was pretty empty, aside for Remus, who was sitting by the fire.

“THAT SLIMY SNIVELING GIT!” James yelled angrily when the portrait hole had shut.

“What happened to you two?” Remus asked, eyeing them up and down. He looked concerned but almost amused. Sirius answered.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” 


	2. The Adventures of Moony and Padfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus spend the Christmas holidays together.

The snow outside was drifting gently, covering Hogwarts like a blanket. The snow frosted grounds glittered and - from where Remus was sitting in Gryffindor tower - it looked absolutely magical. The gamekeeper’s hut looked like a frosted cake and the lake was iced over and frozen thick. It was the first day of the Christmas holidays - Remus had decided to stay at Hogwarts this time. The early morning sun was just peering in through the snow covered windows, casting small strips of sun across the floor. The dorm was practically empty, the only other person was Sirius, who was still sleeping. His gentle snores were the only sounds. James Potter and Peter Pettigrew - Remus’ and Sirius’ best friends - had gone home for the holidays, as well as the other two Gryffindor fifth year boys.

Remus gently slid out of bed and dressed. Despite it being the holidays he still had tons of homework. He groaned at the thought of the two foot essay due for his history of magic class that was going to be horribly boring. Professor Binns was their only ghost teacher and his monotonous, droning voice made it impossible to absorb any information. But he didn’t feel like bullying his brain into doing homework quite yet. He debated waking Sirius, one of his best friends, but he decided against it. He resolved to go to the common room and wait for Sirius to get up.

Before he left the dorms, however, he remembered what had woken him up. An owl had been tapping at his window. He turned back to the window by his bed and pushed it open, it was a bit difficult - the ice had nearly frozen it shut. In flew a handsome and very cold looking tawny owl, he landed on Remus’s trunk and clicked his beak in a dignified sort of way. Remus untied the letter from his talons, the owl nipped his finger appreciatively . Remus shut the window so no snow would get in and sat on his bed. He unrolled the parchment, it was from James. Remus smiled and read it, it was rather short. 

_ ‘Moony, _

_ Like my new owl? I haven’t got a name for him yet, but I think he’s very handsome. I got home alright, how's Hogwarts? _

_ -Prongs’ _

Remus smiled more, of course James would find an excuse to show off his new owl. Remus dug around in his school bag and drew out some parchment and a quill. He scribbled his answer and tied the letter to the owls leg, who hooted in a proud sort of way. Remus opened the window again and the owl soared out. He shut the window swiftly, it had grown cold with the winter air being brought into the dorm. He left for the common room. It was probably around 7:00 and there was no one there, but a nice fire had been lit up in the hearth, casting a warm glow around the room.

Maybe 30 minutes later a bleary eyed and messy haired Sirius came trudging down to the common rooms. He sat down in the plush chair next to Remus, who was reading a book about the greatest quidditch teams in Ireland and England.

“Morning, Moony.” Sirius yawned and stretched out. He had put on his robes but he looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His long black hair was tied into a very messy ponytail. 

“Good morning, want to head down for breakfast?” Remus folded the corner of the page he had been reading and closed it, placing it on the table next to him. Sirius gave a tired ‘mhm’ and they both got up to walk down to the hall. Remus told him about James’ new owl, Sirius chiding him for not waking him up so he could see.

“Why’d he send you a letter and not me.” Sirius said with fake jealousy, cracking a smile across his handsome face. James and Sirius were practically brothers.

“He just likes me more, Padfoot.” Remus joked back. They strolled into the dining hall and noticed instead of the four house tables - Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor - there were only two tables. A few first years, a handful of third years, and one or two six and seven years from various houses were sitting and eating where the Hufflepuff table usually was. Apparently very few people had stayed for the Holidays. They took a seat next to a Gryffindor sixth year and helped themself to breakfast. Sirius was shoveling scrambled eggs and sausage onto his plate when the doors to the hall opened. Hagrid, the gamekeeper’s apprentice, strode into the hall, carrying a large Christmas tree on his shoulder.

“Ah Black, Lupin, good to see yeh!” Hagrid beamed under his thick black beard. The both waved and Sirius shouted a good morning to Hagrid. They turned back to their food, Remus and the sixth year listening to Sirius talk about motorcycles - a kind of muggle bike that uses gas to move and was very loud.

“I’ve been wanting to buy and enchant one for years, but I don’t know how muggle money works and I doubt they’d take galleons.” Sirius sighed, Remus had no clue what he was talking about but was listening intently nonetheless. Eventually the conversation turned to quidditch, and then to Hogsmeade Hogsmeade was the only all wizarding village in Britain and they would visit quite often during the school year. There was Honeydukes - the sweets store - , Zonko’s Joke Shop, The Three Broomsticks, and the post office with shelves and shelves of delivery owls. There was also the Shrieking Shack, which everyone regarded as the most haunted dwelling in Britain. Sirius and Remus, however, knew that was false.

The Shrieking Shack wasn’t actually haunted, though Remus thought the stories about it were funny. Remus Lupin happened to be a werewolf and to keep the other students safe, a tunnel was created from the grounds into the Shrieking Shack in Remus’ first year. Every full moon he would be taken through the tunnel and to the house to wait. The villagers in Hogsmeade thought the howls and moans from the house were made by ghosts. Remus had an amused sort of dislike of the place. 

“McGonagall said there would be another trip sometime before Christmas.” The sixth year piped up, though Remus and Sirius hardly needed permission to go. James’ invisibility cloak and the Marauder’s map that Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James had made together meant that they could sneak around easier than anyone else in the school. Though this time around Sirius and Remus figured they would go with everyone else, James had taken the cloak home with him.

“Did McGonagall say when the visit is?” Sirius asked. He had finished with his breakfast by now but it wasn’t like there was much to do with half the Marauders gone.

“Nope, hope it's soon though, I forgot to buy my little brother a christmas present.” The sixth year said with a small laugh. Remus finished his own food and they both said goodbye to her. They didn’t have any idea what to do so they ended up heading back to the common room and played a few rounds of wizards chess. Sirius didn’t give up until he had lost five games in a row, the very last round ending with Remus defeating hi king with the use of a few frighteningly violent pawns and an extremely reckless knight.

They decided to go on a walk before lunch, they went up to their dorm and layered tons of sweaters before pulling their cloaks back on. Sirius decided to wear his maroon and yellow Gryffindor scarf - something he owned purely because his parents had hated his placement into Gryffindor house. They pushed the huge front doors open and slipped outside. They regretted the walk as soon as they stepped out onto the grounds. It was cold and the wind nipped their noses, but the snow was no longer falling and the sky was clear. They decided to walk to the quidditch pitch and back. Remus had been trying to warm his fingers up when Sirius snuck up behind him and launched a massive snowball at him. 

“FUCK OFF, PADFOOT!” Remus shouted when he felt the cold snow hit his neck. Sirius nearly fell over into the snow, his deep, booming laughter filled the air. Remus lobbed a snowball back and hit Sirius in the face and he stopped laughing but he was still grinning widely. Remus pulled him back to his feet, faking a sour look. They walked back through the snow, chuckling merrily.

It was nearly lunch by the time they made it up to the common room so they decided to warm their hands and feet by the fire before heading back down for lunch. They spent the rest of the day in the common room. Sirius was reading about motorcycle upkeep and Remus was practicing some charms and jinxes for defense against the dark arts. After dinner - stew and dumplings - Mcgonagall announced another Hogsmeade visit on Christmas Eve.

Thoroughly exhausted, they trekked up to Gryffindor tower and then to their dorms. Someone had placed heating irons between the sheets and their four poster beds were very warm and very inviting. Remus had no trouble falling asleep that night.

Sirius and Remus spent the next few days enjoying the warm common room and trying to get some work done. James sent another letter, this time addressed to Sirius. He had ended up naming the owl Perseus. Christmas eve had come soon enough, the castle was alight with gorgeous candles, never-melting icicles hung from the banisters. The great hall was lined with its usual 12 enormous christmas trees, all hung with golden baubles and covered with real, twinkling fairies. 

Remus woke up and immediately dressed warm for the trip to Hogsmeade. The atmosphere in the castle and all the time they spent alone together had left the relationship between Sirius and Remus more close than ever. Remus shook Sirius awake, he rolled over and mumbled something.

“Get up Padfoot, Hogsmeade visit.”

“I know you're excited for our date later but let me sleep.” Sirius uttered sleepily, with a slight tease in his voice. Remus felt his stomach drop a bit but ignored it. Remus ripped the covers off of Sirius and he shivered.

“Fuck you.” He spat, pulling his clothes on a few minutes later. They headed down for breakfast together and spent most of the morning talking and laughing with some of the other students.

Just after lunch McGonagall called all the third years and above to the great hall. She checked off the list of names and they all marched through the snow and ice to Hogsmeade. The village looked positively magical, frosted with snow, icicles hanging from the houses and stores. There were twinkling lights and gorgeously decorated trees in every window.

Sirius and Remus walked along the streets and chatted with each other. They stopped at Honeydukes to warm up a little and buy some of their favorite candies. Peppermint toads, jelly slugs, Bertie Bott’s every flavored beans, sugar quills. They left the sweets shop and continued to walk around and window shop. The cold made their ears and noses pink and their hands cold. Remus felt bold, and while they were passing by the post office, he grabbed Sirius’ hand in his own. Sirius looked at Remus and grinned. Remus had never let himself think it but Sirius had a handsome smile.

They decided to go to Zonko’s next to refill their stock of prank items and then The Three Broomsticks. They stepped into the warm pub and grabbed a booth next to a gorgeous Christmas tree. Staring around they saw various teachers and wizards sitting around the pub. They dropped their shopping in the seats next to them and ordered two butterbeers. The first sip of butterbeer warmed Remus instantly. The day was wearing on and they would be leaving Hogsmeade soon.

“Let’s walk up to the Shrieking Shack.” Remus blurted, he wanted an excuse to spend more time in Hogsmeade with Sirius. “We can walk up and it’ll give us enough time to head back to the castle before dinner.” He took a long, warm sip of his butterbeer.

“You just want to hold my hand again, Moony.” Sirius leaned close to him and teased, not letting anyone hear.

“I swear to god, Padfoot, I’m going to hit you over the head.” Remus muttered back. They finished their butterbeer, grabbed their shopping, and headed back out into the cold streets. The wind was blowing harder and the cold was bitter and biting. It was starting to get dark and they were both quite hungry. They walked up to the Shrieking Shack, no one else was there. Remus watched the house shake in the wind, it looked as if one good gust would knock it over. Remus wasn’t paying attention - he was thinking about how the next full moon would mean another terrible, painful night there - but he felt Sirius’ hand slide into his, holding it tight, as if to keep him anchored in reality.

Anything could have happened in those few minutes they spent silently at the top of the hill, but nothing did. The tension was so tight all it could do was break, but it didn’t. They walked back, no longer holding hands, silent for the first time that afternoon. The silence wasn’t terrible, though. It was only a bit cold between them. They trudged through the snow and up the road, through the winged boar gates, and to the castle.

There was a little time before dinner so they decided to warm up by the fire in the common room. They swapped chocolate frog cards, Sirius gave him some jelly slugs and Remus let him have some of his fizzing whizbees. They played a few rounds of exploding snap and their warm attitude towards each other returned, the snow was falling again and coating the grounds in a fresh layer of crisp white frost.

Dinner was wonderful, Sirius and Remus ended up happily talking to a Slytherin fourth year about Quidditch. By the time the feast was over they had nearly forgotten what had happened at the Shrieking Shack and their spirits were high. They climbed the stairs back to Gryffindor tower and into the circular common room. Remus and Sirius went up the spiral stairs to their dorm. Remus dumped his shopping into his trunk and changed into his pajamas. Sirius got ready for bed as well but a knot of guilt had found its way into his stomach. He lay in bed, unable to sleep. Maybe an hour had passed before he said anything.

“Moony…?” he hoped Remus was still awake. He heard a tired mumble come from Remus’ four poster bed. 

“If you want to play another round of exploding snap, it's a no.” Sirius couldn’t help but smile at Remus’ response. He pulled the curtains around his own bed back and slipped out. He strode over to his friend’s bed quietly and sat down on the edge of it, facing away from Remus. He heard Remus sigh. “Stop pretending to be shy and just lay down next to me.” Remus mumbled, turning over to face Sirius. His brown hair was a mess and he looked tired. Sirius grinned awkwardly and slid under the covers next to Remus.

The snow was still drifting by the time they had both fallen asleep next to each other. Remus had his arm across Sirius’ chest, Sirius had his arm around Remus’ shoulders. They slept peacefully, but Remus was the first to wake. Sirius was shaken awake not long after.

“Presents!” Remus said, excited, pointing to the small stack in front of both of their beds. Sirius rubbed his bleary eyes and they both went to open their gifts, sitting in front of their beds on the floor. Remus unwrapped his parent’s gift first, a maroon sweater and a book. Sirius got new dress robes from his own parents - he threw them in his trunk immediately.

“Woah.” Remus had opened his present from James. It was a set of gorgeous quills and two inkwells - one golden and the other maroon. Remus had sent James a broom kit and felt that James’ gift wasn’t nearly as nice as his. Sirius excitedly opened his gift from James. It was a small moving model of a big black dog and a muggle book about motorcycles. Sirius grinned as the dog curled up in his palm. Sirius next opened his gift from Remus. It looked like a small golden telescope, his name was engraved on the side.

“You know I hate astronomy Moony.” Sirius joked, looking at his present curiously.

“It’s not a telescope, stupid.” Remus threw a crumpled piece of wrapping paper at him. “Look inside it.” Sirius pressed his eye to the telescope and gasped. It was a kaleidoscope filled with what looked like the night sky. Real stars twinkled and spun as he turned the kaleidoscope. He took his eye off it and cradled it in his hands.

He moved over to Remus and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Remus felt his face grow very hot and quickly turned to Sirius’ present. He tore the wrapping paper open, it was a bundle of sweets and brand new, knit gryffindor scarf.

“My present isn’t as good as the one you gave me...” Sirius started, but Remus cut him off.

“I love it.” Finality in his voice.

When they had finished opening and fiddling with their presents they headed down for Christmas breakfast. The hall looked gorgeous as ever and the enchanted ceiling showed a crisp clear sky above them. After breakfast they returned to the common room, Remus tested the ink and quills and Sirius flipped excitedly through his book. There was a tapping at the common room window and Remus opened it. Perseus had returned, looking very important. Remus untied the letter from his leg and gave the owl some bits of toast he had taken from breakfast. Remus unrolled the letter and read it out loud to Sirius.

“ _ Padfoot and Moony, _

_ Merry Christmas I hope you like your presents. I love the broom servicing kit and all the candy I got. My parents got me a new broomstick, the newest model too. We’ll sweep the floor with Hufflepuff when I get back. _

_ Much love, _

_ -Prongs” _

“Of course he got a new broom!” Sirius said slightly jealous. “But we should tear through the Hufflepuff match if he has the newest broom.”

Remus returned to sitting next to Sirius. They decided to play wizard's chess and exploding snap. The day wore on, the snow began to fall, and the fire continued to crackle in the grate. When, at last, night had fallen, they shuffled up to their dorms. Remus lay in bed that night thinking of his best friend in ways he would never have imagined thinking about him. He smiled tiredly, and at last fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering leaving a kudos or a comment if you liked i

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked this! It really means a lot to me that people read my stuff!


End file.
